One Good Reason
by Wolvefire
Summary: ONESHOT Drew wants May to be his partner, but she needs one good reason. Contestshipping, CS, DAML, MayxDrew, DrewxMay, etc.


**One Good Reason**

_A/N: I don't really know what age they're supposed to be. I want to say about 14 years old, but I think they go to Johto when they're...12?...and 12 seems to young to me for their relationship, so whatever you think is appropriate. Do I really have to say I don't own Pokemon? Everyone pretty much knows that no one else on that write Pokemon stories owns Pokemon. Whatever, yeah, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, then everyone would hate it because I'd end up neglecting it while I tried to balance a ton of different stories at once. (Hmm...actually, everyone would hate me...yeah, you get the idea...) _

May was walking down the road to Goldenrod City. She had been traveling through Johto by herself since parting ways with Ash and Brock, who left for Sinnoh, and her brother, Max, who started his own journey in Hoenn. She had four ribbons already, form six contests. She gotten her ribbons surprisingly fast, but since she still needed one, she was heading to the next contest, in Goldenrod City. Reaching the Pokecenter, she gave her pokemon to Nurse Joy and was lead to her room by Blissey.

May fell on her bed, exhausted, and slept for a couple hours. The contest wasn't for a few more days, and she wanted to get a new outfit. She was outgrowing the old one, and felt she needed a new style. She left the Pokecenter and returned a couple hours later, wearing an outfit similar to her old one, except instead of shorts, she had on capris, and the colors were dark red and blue, instead of red, blue, and white. She had a new dark red bandana, but tied it around her neck, and let her hair fall around her shoulders, rather than pulling it back. On the front of her shirt, under her zipped jacket, was a picture of a red rose.

May ran up to the Nurse Joy and retrieved her pokemon. Heading back outside, she walked outside the city until she came to a clearing in the forest. She released all her pokemon: Delcatty, Beautifly, Glaceon, Blaziken, and her newest pokemon, Dragonair. She had helped save it from Team Rocket, and in return it wanted to travel with her.

"Alright guys, the contest is in a couple of days, so we have to train and make our appeals perfect, 'kay?"

The all answered in their own way. May beamed at them. _At least I have my pokemon to keep me company._

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the amateur klutz." A voice behind May said. May's eyes narrowed, and all her pokemon rolled their eyes. Dragonair looked confused, so the others pulled it aside and explained the situation. Spinning around, May saw Drew leaning against a tree, smirking.

"Drew."

"That's my name." He replied arrogantly, flipping his hair.

May sighed. She didn't feel like arguing at the moment. It was then that Drew noticed her new outfit. _Wow, she looks great in that outfit. I'll pretend I didn't notice it._ He kept his mouth shut about her outfit, but couldn't help staring.

"What?" she snapped at him. "It's not polite to stare you know." She sighed again. "Look, whatever you've come to brag about, get it over with. I don't feel like doing this right now."

Drew was a little taken aback. Regaining his composure, he smirked. "Well, I was just wondering if you had a partner for the contest. You _did_know you needed a partner, right?"

"What?" May's eyes widened. "You're-You're joking! Right!"

Drew smirked again. "Seriously, May, don't you read about the contests you enter _before_ you enter them?" He flipped his hair. May just glared at him.

"Is there a real reason why you're here, other than to annoy me?" She snapped at him.

Drew pushed away from the tree, walking over to stand directly in front of May. She glared at him, waiting for an arrogant reply. "Well, May, I need a partner for the contest, so I was looking for you. Don't get the wrong idea," he added, "you're still an amateur. However, it so happens everyone else is worse than even you."

May had blushed when he said he was looking for her, but immediately scowled when he called her an amateur. "Why would I want to be your partner? So you can tease me more than normal? Give me one good reason, and maybe I'll consider it." She replied angrily, glaring at him. When she finished, she turned around and walked to her pokemon. "Come on guys, we're going somewhere else to train." Returning all of them, she glanced back at Drew, only to see him watching her with a very serious expression on his face.

"One good reason and you'll be my partner?" He asked, his arms folded across his chest.

May nodded, trying to figure out what Drew was thinking. Slowly, Drew strode forward until he was in front of her again. He reached a hand up, caressing her cheek. He put his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer. May's eyes widened. She was too shocked to pull away. Before her shock had worn off, Drew whispered, "Because I think I'm in love with you," before closing the distance between them.

May's eyes widened even more when their lips meet. Drew pulled away as the shock finally wore off. May looked at him, searching his eyes. When she realized he wasn't teasing her, she smiled. "I think that reasons good enough." She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

_A/N: Like I said in my first Contestshipping oneshot, this is kinda embarrassing to upload, much less write. Romance isn't really my thing. I don't like this one as much as the other one. Like I say on deviantArt, Advanced Critique Encouraged._

_A/N: A couple people would like for me to continue writing this story, so I'm going to try. It'll be awhile before I put anything up though. I'll probably write a oneshot of the contest, like SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind asked, but I might also write a longer story starting from when May enters Johto, using the story from the oneshot at some point. I don't know what I'll call either one yet.  
_

_I have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on at this point in time, but once I start posting the longer story, I'll try to keep constant updates, most likely once a week. Is there anything you'd like to see happen in the story? (For instance, a lot of people write Drew with either a twin or a younger sibling, sometimes as an orphan, and May sometimes has cousins appear in other's stories, whether or not a different Team Rocket group should appear (like Butch and Cassidy)....) Also, I need some good names for new rivals and friends, and if anyone has any appeals or pokemon they particularly like, I'm open to ideas. Let me know your thoughts._

* * *

_August 2008_

_I forgot to mention that I've started writing the full-length story. Look on my profile for Pokemon: Rose Chronicles. One Good Reason & We Are One won't appear for awhile though, so you'll have to wait awhile for that.  
_

_

* * *

_

_November 2008  
_

_This story will not be updated or deleted, so there's no point in story alerting it. If you like it, please review and/or favourite, and check out the sequel, We Are One, and the longer version, Pokemon: Rose Chronicles. Thank you.  


* * *

__Feb. 15th - I started a Contestshipping forum where anyone can discuss anything and everything related to contestshipping. Just remove the () and replace dot with a .  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(/)forum(/)Yet(_)More(_)Contestshipping(/)57089(/)_  
_  
_


End file.
